Untitled el ff de Alex y Dany
by Danybel
Summary: dos hermanas aburridas hacen algo para divertirse, gente comienza a morir en el colegio y nadie sabe quien es el asesino, cosas raras pasan... HEMOS VUELTO!
1. Untitled 1

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje es nuestro, excepto los nuevos...solo lo hacemos por pura diversión**

**Untitled (El ff de Alex y Dany)**

Capitulo I: Untitled

**Dany: Hola, me llamo Danybel, tengo 16 años y voy a escribir junto con mi hermana un ff... naa, que ridiculez! **

**Alex: mejor comienzo yo. Soy Alex, y Dany y yo vamos a escribir una historia**

**Dany: somos de Venezuela, ella tiene 14 años y yo 16**

**Alex: nuestra historia es acerca de... eh... err... sobre... ¡Dany!**

**Dany: que?**

**Alex: ah?**

**Dany: para que me llamas?**

**Alex: para que digas de que se trata la historia**

**Dany: la historia se trata de.. en realidad, no tengo ni la menor idea.**

**Alex: SEVERUS! babas**

**Dany: y por qué de él?¬¬!**

**Alex: porque es mi Dios! Alex se arrodilla frente a una foto gigante de Severus Snape Oh! Severus mi Dios! Eres solo mio!**

**Dany: si por que yo no lo quiero...**

_Alex se levanta, se para frente a Dany, entorna los ojos, saca su varita, se pone en posición de combate, levanta su mano y... Dany se acerca, apoya un dedo en el hombro de Alex y esta se cae_

**Alex: ya... ya entendí, mejor me siento**

**Dany: que tal si empezamos?**

**Alex: Que cosa?**

**Dany: uhh...no se la torta? que se note el tono sarcástico**

**Alex: que torta?**

_Dany observa, asombrada, como Alex sonríe tontamente, se da la vuelta y se sienta a escribir_

**Alex: no enserio, q torta? No y que íbamos a hacer un ff?**

**Dany: siéntate y cállate, comencemos.**

_Ambas miraron la hoja, luego el portaminas, luego la hoja, luego el portaminas, luego la hoja, luego el portaminas, luego la hoja, luego se miran entre ellas y rompen en carcajadas_

**Alex: que tal si comenzamos con el título?**

**Dany: que título?**

**Alex: Exacto!**

**Dany: que tal si se llama la casa de los mil cadáveres?**

**Alex: eso es una película ¬¬!**

**Dany: el fin del mundo?**

**Alex: no, muy estúpido**

**Dany: Aragorn y Gimli?**

**Alex: eh? Y ese por que?**

**Dany: bueno, no se, por que tu tienes una espada y yo un hacha?**

**Alex: cuchillos empolvados, no espada...**

**Dany: pero me dieron alergia y los tuve... **

**Alex: que les hiciste a mis bebes!**

**Dany: lavarlos?**

**Alex: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

_Dany agarra su zapato, una hermosa Converse All Stars negra, y se la tira por la cabeza a Alex_

**Dany: en fin, se va a llamar Untitled**

**Alex: ah? Porque no "El ff de Alex y Dany"?**

**Dany: OK! "Untitled (El ff de Alex y Dany)"**

**Alex: muy bien, comencemos**

**Dany: Pop! Pop! POP!**

**Alex: YA! Pareces el burro de Shrek!**

**Dany: ...comienzo... **

"Era una hermosa mañana..."

**Alex: porque una mañana? **

**Dany: porque todos los cuentos comienzan de día...**

**Alex: no es cierto...**

**Dany: no importa, cállate**

"Era una hermosa mañana, el cielo azul, las nubes parecían de algodón, los pajaritos cantaban..."

**Alex: para que pajaritos?**

**Dany: todas las mañanas hay pajaritos cantando...**

"Era una hermosa mañana, el cielo azul, las nubes parecían de algodón, los pajaritos cantaban, pero un hombre, Severus Snape, no admiraba nada de esto, ya que estaba roncando"

**Alex: mas respeto ¬¬!**

**Dany: ajá...**

"El reloj marcaba las 6:59am, era un cuarto oscuro, pero se podía notar que habían muchad cosas. Pociones, cosas extrañas, libros de todo tipo, de hechizos, de magia negra, de transformación de..."

**Dany: frénalo ahí, a quien le interesa lo que hay en el cuarto de Snape?**

**Alex: a mi...**

**Dany: lo único que importa es que esté una cama con Severus Snape durmiendo en ella, totalmente desnudo.**

**Alex: por qué desnudo? Oo**

**Dany: porque así me dijiste que estaba...¬¬! **

**Alex: ah ok, lo había olvidado**

**Dany: continuemos...**

"Cuando el reloj marcó las 7:00am sonó, haciendo que el hombre se despertara y levantando lentamente su mano, la lanza con una fuerza descomunal al reloj, logrando aplastarlo, al parecer, esto era lo que quería hacer. Severus se levanta a regañadientes, pareciera que se hubiese despertado de una horrible pesadilla, estaba pálido, sudando, pero no importaba ya que nadie lo veía. Sentía dolor en el cuello, la espalda y en las piernas, un baño siempre le quitaba los dolores asi que..."

**Alex: y esa música? suena una música de hip hop extremadamente pegajosa**

**Dany: turn me oooon...que hay con ella?**

**Alex: para que la pones?**

**Dany: quería escuchar música...**

**Alex: era el mejor momento!**

**Dany: que momento?**

**Alex: toda GAPSS quiere ver a Sevs en la ducha.**

**Dany: no me hagas ver eso! No! Yo no quiero verlo! Me traumatizo OO**

**Alex: no tienes que verlo, solo imagínalo...**

**Dany: Oo ok, me traumaticé**

**Alex: en fin, bájale volumen y seguimos**

"...así que entró al baño y se metió a la ducha. Severus estaba apoyado en la pared, mirando el suelo, cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba varios minutos en esta posición y estaba totalmente seco, había olvidado abrir la llave"

**Dany: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Alex: tampoco para que lo pongas idiota!**

**Dany: ajá...¡sigo!**

"Al terminar de bañarse y vestirse fue a unirse a sus colegas para desayunar, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver a todos los profesores parados en el vestíbulo, e hizo la pregunta:

'¿Que sucede?'"

**Dany: ale, estan pasando Will y Grace, lo vienes a ver o sigues escribiendo?**

**Alex: VOY!**

_Dany y Alex se van y se sientan a ver televisión, pero hay tantos programas buenos que olvidan por completo el ff. Luego de unas 4 horas de pura tele, las chicas entran al cuarto y Dany se sienta sobre el portaminas._

**Dany: AUCH! Quien puso eso ahí?**

**Alex: eh...tu?**

**Dany: yo? Cuando?**

**Alex: hace mucho...seguimos?**

" 'Algo horrible, espantoso' dijo Minerva McDonals _Alex toma un lápiz y tacha la última palabra_ dijo Minerva McGonagall- ha muerto una estudiante y de una forma grotesca'

'¿quien ha sido?' dijo Severus temiendo lo peor.

'Ginny Weasley' dijo el director 'su cuerpo fue encontrado esta mañana encadenado y clavado a la mesa de los profesores'

'¿quien la encontró?'

'Harry Potter'

Severus Snape se dio cuenta que su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad, una alumna había sido brutalmente asesinada"

**Dany: UH! Machuka lacachanga**

**Alex: que demonios es eso?**

**Dany: ni idea...pero me gusta decirlo. Vamos a continuar )**

_son mas de las 4am, Alex y Dany están sentadas en la cama mirando las paredes, a Pierre, a David, el techo, el cuaderno, a Chester, a Elijah, el portaminas, a Orlando, a Jesse, el horrible dibujo de Alex..._

**Dany: en realidad no se me ocurre nada que escribir**

**Alex: que tal si matamos a Ginny?**

**Dany: eh... ya está muerta**

**Alex: oh... cierto**

**Dany: mama sai, mama so, mama cusa...**

**Alex: deja de decir incoherencias y ponte a pensar en el ff**

**Dany: yo no poder pensar, a mi doler la cabeza, yo tener sueño...**

**Alex: mañana te paro a las 8am para que sigas escribiendo**

**Dany: si lo haces te rompo la cara**

**Alex: OK! Vamos a dormir...**

**Dany: I close my eyes and all I see is you... I'd anything for you**

**Alex: deja de cantar que me atormentas**

**Dany: mi voz de angel te atormenta?**

**Alex: será de los ángeles del demonio ¬¬**

**Dany: POP! Vamos a seguir...**

"En la sala común de Griffindor Harry Potter está sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea, las lágrimas cubrían su cara, en sus manos había sangre, al igual que en sus ropas y rostro. Grandes gotas rojas bajaban por sus mejillas cuando sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione bajaron de sus habitaciones y al encontrarlo en este estado..."

**Dany: cambia la emisora que no me gusta esa canción**

**Alex: y ahora?**

**Dany: y ahora que?**

**Alex: que va a pasar con Harry?**

**Dany: por qué? Quieres que lo mate?**

**Alex: no, aún...**

"...en este estado, tan depresivo y trágico, se acercaron a él, pero el joven no los oía ni veía, estaba totalmente en shock.

'Harry' dijo una alterada Hermione 'Harry ¿que te sucede?'

'Harry' dijo Ron '¿y toda esa sangre? ¿que te ha pasado?'

En esos momentos el director Albus Dumbledore entro por la puerta"

**Dany: nooooooo, entró por la ventana**

**Alex: puede ser**

_Dany mira a Alex con una mirada "Hay que burra!"_

**Dany: y dime, hermana querida, ¿como va a entrar por la ventana de una torre?**

**Alex: buena pregunta...**

_suena una música melancolica, para ser mas exactos, Ruska de Apocalyptica_

"en esos momentos el director Albus Dumbledore entró y para sorpresa de los dos jóvenes, se acercó a Ron y le colocó una mano en el hombro

'Joven Weasley' dijo, con pesar 'Ron, tengo la mala fortuna de tener que avisarle que su hermana, Ginny, ha fallecido'

Ron comenzó a llorar y se tiró contra el piso gritando, haciendo que todos los integrantes de la casa salieran a ver, Hermione, arrodillada junto a él, lo abrazaba, mientras Harry, que al escuchar a su amigo había reaccionado, también en el piso, abrazaba a sus dos mejores amigos, llorando.

'sus padres y hermanos vienen en camino' dijo Dumbledore antes de salir, Harry se dio cuenta que una lágrima recorría la mejilla del anciano.

Una chica de piel bronceada entra a la sala común, seguida por todos los hermanos de Ron. Harry y Hermione se levantan y su amigo pelirrojo levanta la cabeza, Fred y George se tiran en el piso junto a su hermano menor y lo abrazan. Percy, Charlie y Bill, de pie junto a ellos, lloran en silencio"

**Dany: que tristeza! **

**Alex: que cosa?**

**Dany: Ron está llorando**

**Alex: yo creía que era por Ginny**

**Dany: naa...ella no me importa**

"Los gemelos se levantan, ayudando a Ron, la chica que había entrado, Alex, se acerca a Harry, el cual se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro, embarrándose más, Alex le ofrece un pañuelo color negro con bordes verdes y grises y las iniciales 'D.G'

'¿que suecede Harry?' pregunta ella en un susurro

'Ginny...' tragó saliva, respiró profundo y siguió 'ha muerto'"

_una canción de ritmo latino comienza a sonar_

**Dany: que suena?**

**Alex: se acabó la canción melancólica**

**Dany: y por eso pusiste Tecupae?**

**Alex: no es mi culpa, además, tu eres la que tiene el radio, cambia la emisora**

"Mientras tanto, en un lugar no lejos de ahí, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en un sofá, muriéndose de hambre.

'pero ¿que demonios pasa que no podemos ir al Gran Comedor?' dijo el rubio.

En esos momentos, la puerta se abre, dejando entrar a una chica alta, de cabellos castaños claros, ojos café y piel blanca.

'todos los profesores están en el vestíbulo, mas unas cuantas personas más'

'¿pues que esperas? Vamos a ver que pasa'

'tenemos que ir sin que nos vean' dijo la chica 'están pasando cosas raras Draco'

Las puertas se abren, dando paso a un hombre de cabellos claros y una mujer de cabellos color rosa pálido. Cho Chang, que había sido elegida la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras los recibió. Remus y Tonks fueron directo con Molly y Arthur, pero Cho, al alejarse dos pasos de la puerta, recibió el susto mas grande de su vida, las grandes puertas del castillo se cerraron con un golpe seco.

El director fue a tratar de abrirla de todas formas posibles, pero fue tiempo perdido, estaban encerrados.

'¿seguro que no puedes hacer mas?' dijo Vector luciendo preocupada.

'asi es Josepha' dijo Dumbledore 'no vamos a poder salir'

Draco Malfoy, que estaba escondido junto con Dany y Pansy tras un estatua, al escuchar estas palabras quedaron asombrados, Parkinson cayó de espaldas a la pared, mientras que Malfoy y Gouttelette se miraron entre si.

'¿que vamos a hacer Dan? ¿Quedarnos aquí con un asesino suelto?' dijo Pansy a punto de ponerse a llorar.

'Pansy...no te pongas así, vamos a estar bien' le dijo Danielle medio obstinada, dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza, pero poniendo una cara de "porqué siempre exagera?" haciendo sonreir a Draco.

'volvamos' dijo el chico cuando Dany logró poner de pie a la otra chica 'tenemos que irnos, en cualquier momento Snape va a ir a la casa'

Los chicos volvieron momentos antes de que Snape entrara a avisar lo que ellos ya sabían.

'no van a poder salir, al menos hasta la hora de la cena, en pocos minutos varias comidas van a aparecer' luego de decirlo, el profesor de pociones dejó a todos los alumnos intrigados, pero Pansy Parkinson se encargó de contarles todo lo que sabía.

En esos mismos instantes, McGonagall salía de la casa de Griffindor, dejando a todos los Weasley dentro de la casa, dándoles un cuarto solo para ellos. Harry se había ido a bañar y para cuando bajó la profesora ya se había ido.

'¿que sucedió?' preguntó el chico. Carly, una chica alta de cabellos negros se acercó a él.

'no podemos salir' le dijo. Harry..."

**Dany: y ella que hace aquí?**

**Alex: eh... sigo**

"... Harry depositó un beso en sus labios y se sentó junto a ella en uno de los sofás comiendo algo de lo que los elfos habían traído, mientras Alex conversaba con Hermione, la chica de cabellos rojos oscuros y ojos grises preguntaba la razón del encierro.

'Gottelette, no creas que vas a ponerte a preguntárselo a Harry.'

'Granger' dijo la pelirroja '¿por que crees que te lo pregunto a ti? ¿Acaso me crees estúpida?'

'bueno, es por la muerte de Ginny' la chica se quedó en silencio un momento 'al parecer fue encontrada en el comedor, por Harry'

'con razón...'

En esos momentos un cuervo entró por la ventana, deteniéndose sobre el hombro de Alex, la chica tomó el pergamino que éste traía en la pata y lo leyó, era de su hermana mayor.

- lamento la muerte de tu 'amiga' pero necesito un gran favor. Envíame la corbata que me sacaste del bolso que Draco la quiere de vuelta. Dany-

Alex observó como el pájaro esperaba por una respuesta, la chica con cara de fastidio sacó una corbata gris y verde de su bolsillo y se la amarró al cuello del cuervo.

'dásela a D, Lintu' el pájaro se fue volando por donde vino.

'¿y eso que fue?' preguntó Hermione asombrada

'¿acaso no viste?' un cuervo' dijo Alex para luego levantarse e irse junto a Carly.

'ella debió estar en Slytherin, junto con su horrible hermana' murmuró Hermione antes de irse en busca de Ron"

**Dany: es una alcohólica!**

**Alex: estúpida! Fue a buscar a Ron Weasley**

**Dany: los rones tienen apellido?**

**Alex: mejor sigue si? ¬¬!**

" 'tenemos un grave problema en nuestras manos' dijo Dumbledore a los profesores luego de limpiar el comedor y enterrar a la menor de los Wealeys 'no podemos descuidarnos ni un momento, los estudiantes corren peligro, tenemos que vigilar cada rincón del colegio y las guardias comienzan esta noche'

Cuando Severus Snape volvía a su cuarto pensaba en como era posible que en solo la primera semana de febrero mas de 20 personas habían sufrido.

'mejor será que me acueste de nuevo' dijo entrando a su despacho, lo que había comenzado como un hermoso día, había transcurrido como una pesadilla y como iban las cosas, la pesadilla iba a durar mucho tiempo"

**Alex: genial, se acabo!**

**Dany: si, aleluyah, terminamos**

**Alex: es el fin de la historia!**

**Dany: en realidad, es apenas el comienzo**

**Alex: o sea, hay mas?**

**Dany: claro! Ahora es q hay...**

**Alex: entonces, a esperar el segundo capítulo**

**Dany: no lo esperamos, lo escribimos nosotras, no lo leemos.**

**Alex: cierto... ok! A escribir!**

**Dany: si, pero mañana que tengo sueño**

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-

como se daran cuenta, este fic, es antes del 6to libro ok?

Si les gusto, dejen rewiew!

Sino, tambn!


	2. Untitled 2

**Bueno, después de un tiempito (MUY LARGO por cierto)...seguimos!**

**Dany: si, es que con todo lo que hemos tenido que hacer (sobre todo yo) no nos daba tiempo de pasar tooooodo esto a la computadora.**

**Alex: pero, milagrosamente, ahora pudimos! Tardándonos 5 días, pero pudimos! Espero...**

**Dany: esperamos...**

**Alex:... que lo disfruten.**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°

_**Capitulo II: Untitled 2 **(no tenemos imaginación para los títulos)_

**Dany: después de todo un mes lleno de torturas y dolores de cabeza...**

**Alex: colegio...**

**Dany: seguiremos! Peeeeeeeeeero, no se en que nos quedamos, así que voy a leer** _10 minutos después_ **AJA! Aún no he leído nada !**

_media hora después, luego de ser interrumpidas constantemente por una canción mala en la radio, las chicas terminan de leer las 11 paginas del cuaderno en el que está escrito el ff_

**Dany: auch! Me duele TT**

**Alex: quien te manda, nadie te dijo que la sopa se comía con tenedor ¬¬!**

**Dany: peeeeero las salchichas no las podía agarrar con la cuchara**

**Alex: bueno, es culpa tuya ¿que tal si seguimos con la historia?**

**Dany: que buena idea!**

**Alex: ¬¬! Bueno, a comenzar el segundo capitulo**

**Dany: is all about us, there's something that they can't touch...que dijiste?**

**Alex: nada ¬¬!**

"Todo el mes de febrero paso normal, sin contar que a principios de mes Ginny Weasley había sido asesinada y que se habían quedados encerrados en el castillo, por todo lo demás, estaba normal. Las clases seguían, las rondas nocturnas no paraban y los alumnos seguían con miedo, ahora no solo Voldemort acechaba la tranquilidad y vida de las personas, sino también un maniático que estaba entre las paredes del colegio."

**Alex: pan, Pan, PAN!**

**Dany: en la nevera...**

**Alex: no la comida, era la musiquita misteriosa**

**Dany: aaaahhhh yaaaaaa, sigo!**

"'No están aterrados con la muerte de la Weasley?' dijo una chica alta y morena en la sala común de Slytherin una tarde de marzo.

'si' dijeron Pansy y Millicent al unísono.

'yo no' dijo Danielle pasándose la mano por el cabello y acomodándolo 'no ha vuelto a pasar ¿verdad?'

'me pareció bueno que haya muerto' dijo Draco, alterando a Pansy y Millicent 'una menos y pronto serán más'

'de que hablas?' dijo la chica morena que había hablado antes

'nada Natasha, solo palabras' el rubio levantándose

'voy contigo Draco' dijo Pansy al ver que Malfoy se iba

'lastima que ella sea su novia' dijo Natasha

'no creas' contesto Danielle ahogando la risa"

**Dany: me duele!**

**Alex: que cosa?**

**Dany: la boca TT**

**Alex: sóbate...**

**Dany: me duele más!**

**Alex: idiota, eso es para que aprendas a NO comer sopa con tenedor.**

"En la casa de Griffindor las cosas no estaban tan calmadas, sino mas bien, sombrías"

**Dany: que haces?**

**Alex: le saco el hilo a la almohada...**

**Dany: heeeeee, deja eso y escribe que me corté el dedo**

"Un horrible ruido se oye en la casa, un ruido entre golpe y choque y un quejido, Harry Potter, que iba entrando junto con su novia Carly, investiga de donde proviene el escándalo, y ve a una chica tirada al pie de la escalera y deciden ir en su ayuda.

'auch' dice la pelirroja desde el piso.

'te encuentras bien Alessandra?' dijo Harry levantándola con ayuda de Carly.

'si, solo que me duele todo el cuerpo, mi trasero está mayugado, mis brazos moreteados y solo porque me resbalé.

'con qué?' pregunta Carly luego de que los 3 se sentaran en un sofá.

'con la bota de mi pantalón' dijo Alessandra"

**Dany: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA que boba!**

**Alex: realmente duele...**

**Dany: lo se ! Sigo yo...**

"Un grito se oye en uno de los pasillos del colegio.

'¡TÚ!' grita Zacharias Smith- TU FUISTE MALFOY!'

Frente a él estaba el cuerpo de Seamus Finnigan con los brazos y las piernas amarradas, con una soga al cuello y la cara morada.

'¿y si fue yo qué?' dijo Malfoy pasando por sobre el cadáver.

'ustedes 2' dijo la profesora Chang 'quietos ahí'. Al ver el cuerpo en el piso, la profesora sacó su varita y lanzó un rayo verde, de repente, todos los profesores estaban con ellos.

'¿qué pasó aquí?' preguntó Snape.

'Malfoy asesinó a Finnigan profesor'

'no es cierto' dijo el rubio bajo la mirada de todo el personal de maestros.

'¿Por qué lo dice señor Smith?' preguntó el director.

'yo lo vi huyendo' contestó Zacharias

'es imposible' dijo agitadamente Danielle llegando por una esquina 'Draco estaba conmigo'

'Gouttelette, si es así' dijo Minerva McGonagall mientras dos profesores recogían el cuerpo '¿en donde estaban?'

'pues...' la chica titubeó 'en... el baño de los prefectos' dijo bajando la cabeza, con la cara totalmente colorada.

'en ese caso, hablaremos luego' dijo Dumbledore 'pueden irse'

Ya lejos de ahí, Danielle detiene a Draco.

'ahora si' dijo la chica clavándole la mirada '¿donde estabas y que hacías ahí?'"

**Alex: interesante... Draco es el asesino...**

**Dany: eh, no.**

**Alex: que bien, demasiado bello para ser asesino, pero entonces ¿quien es?**

**Dany: hay no se...**

**Alex: mentirosa, si sabes pero no quieres arruinar la historia.**

**Dany: No, realmente no tengo ni la más mínima idea...**

**Alex: ahhhh, en ese caso, a dormir!**

**Dany: toy de acuerdo...**

_2 horas después_

**Alex: no tengo sueño...**

**Dany: ni yo, y eso que mañana tenemos clases...mejor seguimos escribiendo**

"'estaba con Pansy, salí a buscar unas frutas y el estúpido ese me gritó, y ahí me di cuenta que había un muerto'

'te creo' le dijo Danielle..."

**Alex: ¿como es posible que le pueda creer tan rápido?**

**Dany: no se, confía en él.**

**Alex: ok, peor es extraño**

"Draco la abrazó y con una de sus manos tomó su rostro..."

**Dany: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

**Alex: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?** _Burlándose de Dany_

**Dany: cambia la emisora, son Silvando y Floreciendo Oo **

_Alex cambia la emisora y pone lo primero que suena_

**Dany: AH! DADDY YANKEE! OO**

_Alex vuelve a cambiar la emisora y ahora suena una canción lenta_

**Dany: ok, ni a vos veis, ni a tecupae los soporto...NI MUCHO MENOS A LOS BACANOS! Así que por favor, cambia pon un CD**

_Alex ya obstinada agarra el CD de Frabrika, que era el que tenía mas cerca, y lo lanzó a la cara de Dany, y esta lo puso en el equipo_

**Alex: perfecto, ya no me voy a quedar sorda de tantos gritos**

**Dany: a que te refieres? ¬¬**

**Alex: nada, sigamos si?**

"Draco la abrazó y con una de sus manos tomó su rostro..."

**Alex: oye, antes de seguir, ¿cuando va a salir Severus?**

**Dany: eh...cuando se muera?**

**Alex: entones, Danielle se muere...**

**Dany: OK, OK, mas tarde...**

"...con una de sus manos tomó su rostro, la vio directo a los ojos, sonriendo.

'gracias' dijo el joven

'de nada' contestó ella

El rubio acercó sus labios a los de la chica y la besó, fue un beso largo y apasionado, ambos abrazándose, teniendo que separarse por falta de aire.

'tengo que ir por Pansy'"

**Alex: que perro!**

**Dany: pero sexy ¬**

**Alex: bueno, en eso tienes razón.**

**Dany: ahora si tengo sueño**

**Alex: seguimos mañana**

_al día siguiente a las 6am cuando se levantan, Dany prende el televisor y pone MTV_

**Dany: oye, que tal si te llevas el cuaderno y escribes en el cole y en el recreo me lo das?**

**Alex: ok!**

_Ya en clases_

**Alex: ahora es mi turno...SEVERUS, oh...Carlos, sexy muggle**

"Severus entra a su despacho y se sienta en la cama.

'que día, y ahora mis colegas piensan que' se quita la túnica 'Draco y Danielle Gouttelette son los asesinos

'ah si?' dice una chica escondida en las sombras

'¿que haces aquí?' dice sobresaltándose

'vine a ver que tal estabas, me siento solita en esa torre' la chica se sienta en la cama junto al profesor.

'Alessandra, sabes bien que no puedes estar aquí' la pequeña de cabellos color sangre se abraza de su profesor.

'lo se' sus manos suben hasta la espalda del hombre 'pero sabes que me gusta romper las reglas de vez en cuando'

'vete' ordena el profesor levantándose 'suficientes problemas tengo ya como para que te encuentren aquí'

'escuche que Malfoy y mi hermana están incluidos ¿verdad?'

'así es' la joven se acercó peligrosamente al hombre y arreguindándose de su cuello lo besó.

Él solo podía seguir el juego, tomándola por la cintura la llevó a la cama y se deshizo de las ropas que llevaba encima.

'Alex, sabes que debes volver a tu cuarto'

'lo se Severus? El hombre comenzó a besar su cuello, haciéndola gemir suavemente 'pero no puedo irme, aún'

'y yo no puedo dejarte ir todavía' ya no había ropas en su camino, Alex, abrazada a él pedía a gritos..."

**Alex: SEVERUS PURIFICAME! **

**Serge: que haces?**

_Alex tapa rápidamente el cuaderno con los brazos_

**Alex: nada!**

**Serge: entonces... ¿por qué te ríes como loca?**

**Alex: me estoy riendo?**

**Serge: si ¬¬**

**Alex: ehhh...me dio un ataque de risa?**

_Serge trata de quitarle el cuaderno y cuando al fin lo logra e iba a comenzar a leer, Alex le tira un borrador en la cabeza que rebota en sus rulitos Toing-Toing  
_**Serge: OK. OK, entendí, te lo devuelvo, pero no te voy a dejar quieta hasta que me dejes leerlo.**

**Alex: entonces no me vas a dejar quieta nuca.**

_Los minutos pasan y llega el recreo y aún así Serge no deja de molestar a Alex._

**Alex: ahora, te fregaste, se lo voy a dar a mi hermana.**

**Serge: lástima, yo también quería reírme.**

_Alex se va con Dany y le da el cuaderno, Dany y Wilmer leen lo escrito, a la primera casi le da un infarto_

**Dany: -- bueno, ya no lo puedo borrar...**

**Wilmer: lógico, lo hizo en bolígrafo...**

**Alex: lo se , pero no pude escribir mas porque Serge andaba molestando.**

**Dany: menos mal...no problem, yo escribo un poco mas y listo.**

_Dany está en su salón, escribiendo, luego del recreo_

"A la mañana siguiente, Harry se acababa de despertar, que raro, la cama de Seamus estaba vacía. Se lavó y vistió para bajar a la sala común.

Era una hermosa mañana, el sol resplandecía mientras pequeñas flores brotaban en los árboles y Alessandra Gouttelette acababa de entrar.

'buenos días' dijo Harry, haciéndola saltar.

'ho-hola' dijo ella llevándose una mano al pecho '¿que tal dormiste?'

'bien, aunque no se porqué me desperté tan temprano'

'lindo sábado ¿eh?' dijo ella sentándose en el sofá frente al fuego.

'¿que hacías afuera?' preguntó él colocándose junto a ella.

'pues, me desperté temprano y no pude volver a dormir' dijo, algo nerviosa.

'de acuerdo' dijo Harry, sin creerle nada.

'demonios' dijo Danielle al levantarse 'Pansy no está'.

'¿y?' Natasha acababa de salir del baño.

'eso solo significa que sigue con Draco'

'¿Celosa?' dijo la morena sonriendo.

'¿de qué?' respondió Danielle 'de que ella esté con él, ¿son novios verdad? Eso hacen los novios, aunque...algunos hacen excepciones 'la morena se puso colorada al notar la mirada de la otra chica.

'¿qué?' preguntó Natasha enojada.

'no creas, ni te la hagas, yo se lo que haces con Snape todos los sábados'

La morena se quedó callada, y bufando, entró de nuevo al baño, Danielle, ya vestida, bajó a la sala común, y junto con Akasha se fue al Comedor. Cuando llegaron, ya la mayoría de los alumnos estaban ahí.'

**Nicolas: que haces preciosa?**

**Dany: vete, me estorbas y me molestas.**

**Nicolas: tu lo que quieres es que alguien te coja, y ese alguien soy yo.**

**Dany: ajá, callate y vete**

**Nicolas: si mi vida, pero cuando lo quieras está disponible...**

**Dany: ajá ¬¬!**

"'Chicos' dijo el director levantándose 'tengo la mala fortuna de anunciarles que otro alumno ha sido asesinado' varios se asustaron, otros, quedaron mudos, Draco Malfoy siguió comiendo 'Seamus Finnigan'

**Dany: quien tiene lo de Castellano?**

_Dany copia la tarea que le pasa Isabel, y sigue escribiendo_

" 'no puede ser' la profesora McGonagall tenía frente a ella el cadaver de Ernie McMillan, con una cortada en el cuello y varias puñaladas 'no puede ser'

El resto de los profesores ya habían recoguido el cuerpo del alumno, la profesora de transformaciones estaba sentada tomandose un gran vaso de agua para calmarse, cuando, por un pasillo, apareció Draco Malfoy.

_las clases terminan y las chicas se van a casa, comen, hacen la tarea, ven televisión y sacan el cuaderno_

**Dany: sigamos!**

**Alex: espera que ponga música...**

"'Tú, Malfoy, vienes con nosotros' dijo Snape, llevándose a Draco a la sala de profesores.

Durante todo el día Draco tubo que explicar que él no había matado a nadie, solo le creyeron cuando llegó corriendo Alessandra Gouttelette.

' hay otro profesores' dijo agitada.

McGonagall, Snape y Dumbledore, que eran los presentes, salieron y guiados por Alex, llegaron al tercer piso donde, guindando desde las escaleras estaba..."

**Dany: tengo sueño!**

**Alex: yo no, además, hoy pasan Hellsing**

**Dany: verdad! Vamos a verlo.**

**30 minutos después**

**Dany: valla...que buen final**

**Alex: si, buenísimo**

**Dany: ahora, voy a ver mi correo, tu has lo que quieras.**

**Alex: bien, voy a ver tele...**

_A eso de las 12:30am, Alex y Dany recuerdan que dejaron el cuaderno en alguna parte, mas no recuerdan donde_

**Alex: mañana lo buscamos**

**Dany: si mejor, no nos quedamos en nada interesante...**

**Alex: hey! Si quedamos en algo importante**

**Dany. En que?**

**Alex: en la parte de la escalera...**

**Dany: cuando Alessandra se cae?**

**Alex: no... no eso**

**Dany: entonces donde?**

**Alex: en realidad, no tengo ni la más mínima idea...**

**Dany: que raro... creo que olvidé algo...**

**Alex: ¿y si leemos todo de vuelta?**

**Dany: buena idea**

_Mientras Dany canta y "baila" al ritmo de la música, Alex lee el ff_

**Alex: valla, me voy dando cuenta de que no entiendo la letra de Dany**

**Dany: te lo leo!**

**Alex: OK**

_Dany le lee a Alex todo el ff, al menos 3 veces porque es tan tapada que no entiende_

**Dany: ¿ya?**

**Alex: si, hay alguien colgado de la escalera**

**Dany: sip**

**Alex: y ¿quien es?**

**Dany: ni idea...**

**Alex: pues, vamos a seguir**

**Dany: bien...**

"...donde, guindando desde la escalera estaba...

'Zacharias Smith' dijo la profesora llevándose una mano a la boca. Luego del susto de la mañana, todos con miedo por la muerte del Ravenclaw, temían por sus vidas. Para la hora de la cena, todos sabían que el joven Hufflepuff había muerto y el único sospechoso era...

'Malfoy' dijo Harry en voz baja a Hermione 'fijate, no ha muerto ningún Slytherin y Smith culpó a Malfoy de la muerte de Seamus.

'si' dijo ella 'pero ¿como asesinó a Smith estando con el director?

'simple' dijo Harry comiéndose una tostada 'tiene cómplices, ejemplo, la hermana de Alessandra'

'¿Danielle? Ella es bastante simpática' dijo Carly hablando por vez primera 'no creo que sea capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas'

'es Slytherin' dijo Hermione 'con eso basta'

'aún así, es buena persona'"

**Dany: me quiereeeeeee! Jajajajajajaja**

**Alex: ¬¬! Sigamos...**

"'vamos Ak, no piensas que fue Draco ¿o si?' dijo Natasha sentada junto a Danielle 'no lo creo capaz'

'no es que crea que fue él, pero como lo vieron...'

'ya basta' dijo Danielle de repente 'él no lo hizo'

'¿y tu como estás tan segura?' preguntó Akasha con una media sonrisa

'solo lo se' la chica se veía muy segura 'además, el día en que murió Finnigan estaba conmigo'

'si' dijo Natasha 'ella hace mas "cosas" con Draco que su misma novia'

'ah callate' Danielle siguió comiendo tranquila mientras las otras sonreían."

**Dany: bueno, se acabó**

**Alex: eh... no, aún no**

**Dany: buaaaaaaaaaaaa aún tengo que hacer el virelangue**

**Alex: Oo que es eso?**

**Dany: lo de franchute**

**Alex: ok...sigo**

"En esos días, el terror invadía..."

**Dany: que con la rima?**

_Alex no dice nada y sigue escribiendo_

"...todos los alumnos estaban asustados, se preguntaban entre ellos ¿quien será el próximo?

Todos juraban que los causantes eran los Slytherin, guiados por los alumnos de septimo curso, entre ellos, Malfoy era el que mandaba a hacer los trabajos, según las malas lenguas.

'que casualidad' decía un alumno de quinto curso 'no ha muerto ninguna serpiente'"

**Dany: y? que hay de malo que estén vivos?**

**Alex: cállate y déjame escribir**

**Dany: aja**

"La mayoría estaban de acuerdo, pero habían otros, que simplemente no decían nada.

'¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?' preguntaba Carly a Natasha.

'no mucho, tengo mucha tarea' contesto ésta.

'¿que tal tú?' preguntó Carly de nuevo.

' no he hecho nada de esta semana' contestó Akasha, que iba junto a Carly con una montaña de libros, sonreía 'me entretuve con otras cosas'

las chicas rieron, pero, una pequeña piedrita hizo llover libros, Carly y Natasha ayudaron a recogerlos pero..."

**Dany: me toca escribir**

**Alex: ajá...**

_Dany enciende el radio, selecciona una emisora al azar y..._

**Dany: bulería, bulería, tan dentro del alma mía, es la sangre de la tierra en que naciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Alex: ¡CAMBIALA!**

**Dany: jejejejeje es que me acorde de Sirius, con rulitos, bailando JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Alex: OO ¿y eso?**

"'chicas' dijo Danielle unos 5 pasos adelante 'creo que no quieren ver esto'"

**Alex: no, en serio, ¿de donde salió Sirius con rulitos?**

**Dany: lo de Sirius Bisbal, algo que leí hace tiempo**

**Alex: quiero leer eso**

**Dany: no, no quieres**

"'¿que sucede Dan?' preguntó Carly acercándose y al quedar junto a Danielle casi se desmaya.

'¡que horrible!' dijo Natasha.

En el piso, frente a ellas, un hilo rojo llegaba hasta lo que era un saco de piel rojo oscuro, con la cara de una chica machacada, las manos y los pies junto al cuerpo

've a buscar a Snape' le dijo Danielle a Akasha.

La chica se fue dejando a sus 3 amigas con el cadáver."

**Dany: ahora si, voy a hacer la tarea**

**Alex: ¿y lo vas a dejar así?**

**Dany: ¡CLARO! Es el final perfecto para un capítulo, además, tengo que hacer la tarea.**

**Alex: bueno, razón tienes y ahora ¿de donde sacaste lo de Sirius Bisbal?**

**Dany: de un ff**

**Alex: o-d-i-o-s-a**

**Dany: cuando tenga ganas, escribimos.**

**Alex: ¿por qué no ahroa?**

**Dany: mi amor, mi vida, mi rata podría**

**Alex: OO eh?**

**Dany: mi cuielo, mi corazón, mi mojón de callejón...**

**Alex: Oo**

**Dany: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, se lo dije a Diana el otro día y me metió un golpe**

**Alex: quien te manda...bueno, creo que será hasta el próximo domingo sin nada bueno en la tele...**

**Dany: sip**

**Alex: aunque...quiero ver a ese Sirius Bisbal**

_Dany sale del cuarto, mientras Alex le grita que quiere ver a Sirius Bisbal, y se va a la cocina a buscar un baso de agua_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°

**Dany: además de que es súper largo...**

**Alex: ni tanto...**

**Dany: hay que contestar los reviws...**

_Carly McKinnon_el mundo no es injusto, somos nosotras, sabíamos que te iba a gustar que fueras novia de Harry, y además, necesitábamos personajes porque la mayoría se muere (corrección: todos) e iba a quedar el colegio vacío, esa es la verdadera razón de que estés en la historia.

_Nohenatha_: gracias! Jeejejejeje a ver si te gusta este capítulo (Alex: a ver si metemos a Mike y lo matamos! Jajajajajajajaja)

_Samara Snape: _lindo nick xDDD sabemos que es ofensivo, pero no nos importa, jajajajajajajajaja, bueno, no somos las únicas anormales en la ciudad, pero déjame decirte que somos las únicas extraterrestres. Ojalá te pases por aquí y veas este capítulo.

_Akasha-bennington_: tu no podías faltar en la historia! Jajajajaja. Gouttelette significa gotita en francés xD que casualidad! Ayer hicimos una, tenemos una nueva adquicicion, GOOD CHARLOTTE! Jajajajajaja. Que comes que adivinas? Cho se muere! Entre el capitulo 1 y 10 xD. Te hicimos caso! Nosotras estamos negritas! (Alex: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja)

Ani-Ceci: gracias! No saben cuanto nos halagan con sus dulces y tranquilas palabras JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Que tal este capítulo Ceci? Tiene mas sangre xD

_Fran Granger PW_regla número 1: no resucitamos personas, a menos que quieras un Inferi xDDDD por cierto, si quieres matarme, primero tienes que llegar a donde estoy xD (Alex: jajajajajajajajajajaja NO; SEVERUS NO VA A MORIRSE) aja, Neville y Luna, no se puede xD aún...Snape, es cosa de Alex¬¬, lo sentimos mucho, pero Ginny tenía que morir, era alguien importante para Ron y lo suficientemente importante para Harry, como para quedar traumado por su muerte xD, a ver si te gusta este.

**Dany: bien, aclaremos:**

**Alex: Silvando y Floreciendo son Servando y Florentino**

**Dany: si hay alguien aquí al que le gusten los grupos nombrados, nos importa un comino**

**Alex: es nuestro ff y hacemos los que nos de la gana**

**Dany: y aquellos que sepan que sus FF son nombrados en este capítulo, sientase halagado, son buenos ff's xDDD**

**Alex: que? Lo de Sirius Bisbal?**

**Dany: si**

**Alex: aún no me lo has mostrado...**

**Dany: y no pienso hacerlo!**

**Bueno, será hasta la próxima vez que tenga ganas de pasar algo a la computadora y tenga días libres, cuando nos volvamos a ver.**


	3. untitled 3

**Alex: luego de dos milenios**

**Dany: y medio**

**Alex: ¡volvimos! Y solo para meter la pata como siempre**

**Dany: jajaja ¿la pata solamente?**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°

_**Capitulo III: Untitled 3 **(¿que creían que venía?)_

**Dany: o simplemente tu espalda blanca...**

**Alex: Dan, vamos a comenzar a escribir**

**Dany: ok...TT ¡no se vale! ¡¡Yo me quería ir con Nico! TT**

**Alex: Oo ¿a que te refieres?**

**Dany: que me quería ir con él a su casa y tirar toda la noche¬¬**

**Alex: OO**

**Dany: boba, se fue a Chicago por toda la semana a ver los juegos de baseball**

**Alex: ¡me asustaste!**

**Dany: ahora si podemos seguir, Linkin Park me ha inspirado, ¡DIOS! Billy ¬**

**Alex: ¿y eso que tiene que ver con Linkin Park?**

**Dany: nada, pero ando viéndolo ¬**

"-no puede ser- Dijo Carly- han asesinado a Millicent.

-eso solo prueba que no es Draco- dijo Danielle riendo, haciendo que sus amigas la viesen pensando que estaba loca -vamos- dijo la chica al verlas- era para no llorar, saben que era mi compañera.

-pero ni siquiera lloras- contestó Carly

-bueno...- Danielle se agachó para recoger uno de los libros de Akasha para luego levantarse- tengo que ir al baño, esto me da ganas de vomitar.

Cuando Danielle regresó ya Snape y Akasha estaban de vuelta; con mucho pesar, el profesor envolvió el cuerpo con una tela negra sacada de la nada y lo hizo desaparecer.

-chicas, váyanse, le diré al director que yo la encontré ¿de acuerdo?

-si- dijeron Bennington, McKinnon y Gouttelette.

-Severus- dijo Natasha- tengo miedo- el profesor la abrazó para luego tomarla por la barbilla, mientras Danielle hacía como si vomitase.

-no temas- dijo en un susurro- yo estoy aquí"

**Alex: TT yo quiero que me diga eso...**

**Dany: jajajajajaja ¡que cursi!**

**Alex: ¬¬ tu eres la cursi...**

"-vamos- decía Hermione una semana después de la muerte de la Slytherin- tengo hambre Carly

- ve con Parvati, aún no estoy lista.

-de acuerdo- dijo la castaña saliendo- nos vemos en el comedor"

**Alex: ¿y esto que tiene que ver?**

**Dany: nada D es que no todo puede ser de Slytherin**

**Alex: jejeje verdad...**

"-buenos días Harry- dijo Carly 10 minutos después al bajar.

-hola- dijo él algo triste

-¿que sucede?

-hoy me desperté con la cicatriz doliéndome y eso me da mala espina, además, soñé con algo que no recuerdo.

-no te mortifiques por eso, nada va a pasar- lo calmó ella, él sonrió y le agradeció a su novia con un beso, para luego dedicarse a comer."

**Dany: jajaja es que quería que saliera Harry**

**Alex: se nota ¬¬**

**Dany: ¿sabes? El otro día leí un ff donde Luna es una traidora y se empató con Harry**

**Alex: ¿y eso que tiene de interesante?**

**Dany: que Harry había dejado a Ginny preñada**

**Alex: oh...no me parece interesante...**

**Dany: lo se xD pero lo que pasa es que me encantó esa Luna**

**Alex: ¬¬ sigo...**

"Ese domingo..."

**Dany: ¿por que siempre es fin de semana?**

**Alex: así es mejor**

**Dany: ojalá fuese así de verdad, en solo 1 día tuve 5 exámenes y que entregar 3 trabajos y ¡solo tuve 5 clases! Odio latín...**

**Alex: OO mejor sigo con lo de la escritura... ¡HEY! sigo yo ¬ **

"...Alessandra iba de camino a las mazmorras encontrándose a las mil y una personas en el recorrido.

-no vallas- le dijo Danielle- es mala idea.

-cállate ¿si?- Ale siguió su camino hasta llegar al despacho de su profesor de pociones"

**Dany: dame, quiero escribir...**

**Alex: ok, pero no hagas nada malo...**

**Dany: entendido nada malo...**_Dany sonríe y toma el portaminas_

"Alessandra hace un conjuro que abre la puerta del despacho, para entrar y luego cerrarla de nuevo, escuchó algo y fue directo a la recamara.

Dentro, en la cama, estaban Severus Snape y Natasha es una posición muy comprometedora"

**Alex: ¡NO! ¡No iba a pasar eso!**

**Dany: cállate y déjame escribir o me pongo descriptiva : - )**

**Alex: TT no se vale...**

"la pelirroja salió corriendo antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo, chocándose en el pasillo con Carly y Akasha.

-Alessandra ¿que pasa?- preguntó la primera

-yo le dije- dijo Danielle llegando junto a ellas- no me dejó terminar de decirle que Naths estaba con Snape

-¡cállate!- Alex salió corriendo rumbo a la torre de Griffindor mientras Danielle andaba que se moría de la risa, recibiendo una mirada severa por parte de sus amigas.

-oye, eso es cruel- dijo Akasha.

-lo se- dijo Danielle sonriendo- por eso lo...- no terminó la frase para salir corriendo en dirección contraria a la que iba su hermana.

-Genial- dijo Carly enojada- ahora todos son maratonistas"

**Alex: ¿que le pasa a Danielle?**

**Dany: adivina...**

**Alex: ehh...**_Alex pone cara de idiota pensando y luego se cae de la cama_

**Dany: JAJAJAJAJA no pude evitar empujarte xD**

**Alex: T:T eso duele...**

**Dany: por eso lo hice JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** _respiro_ **¿quieres seguir?**

"Alessandra llegó a la casa de Griffindor y se lanzó en un sofá vacío y se puso a pensar.

-si Natasha lo hace- susurró- entonces eso significa que Carly, Akasha y todas las demás también lo hacen pero... ¡Severus es solo mío!

-¿que susurras?- preguntó Harry a su lado.

-nada Harry, nada que te importe, no tiene que ver contigo metiche- le gritó la pelirroja

-bien, lo siento- dijo el sexy moreno de ojos verdes..."

**Alex: ¿para que el sexy?**

**Dany: no se, suena lindo** _Alex tacha la palabra_

"...dijo el moreno de ojos verdes, que luego, acercándose al oído le susurró- no tienes que enojarte- dejando a Alessandra atónita mientras él chico se iba"

**Dany: ¿ves? Ahí pegaba el sexy**

**Alex:** _suspiro_ **como quieras...**

"ese mismo día en la tarde..."

**Dany: yo escribo...¬¬**

"al día siguiente por la tarde..."

**Alex: ¡es lo mismo!**

**Dany: no, ya no es domingo...jajajajajajajajajajaja**

"Alessandra estaba junto con Luna, Danielle, Carly, Hermione, Akasha y Natasha hablando en una escalera.

-pues... Ron- dijo la rubia sonriendo

-¿Ron?- dijeron Danielle y Akasha

-no es tan feo...- dijo Alex, riendo luego con todas las demás.

-yo pienso que...- dijo Carly pero Danielle la interrumpió

-Harry no cuenta- haciendo reír a todas nuevamente.

-en realidad, es Draco Malfoy

-esos SI son gustos- dijo Akasha riendo

-yo opino igual- dijo Nathasha

-a mi me gusta mas Ron- dijo Hermione

-¡ya lo sabíamos!- dijo Carly- ¿y a ti? Le preguntó a Danielle

-Draco, como ya saben- dijo ésta sonriendo- Harry Potter- en eso todas ríen nuevamente- y ese hombre lindo que está de pie allá.- dice señalando una esquina del piso inferior donde Remus Lupin esta hablando con Cho Chang.

-lindos gustos- dijo Hermione- pero tomados, está casado.

-¿ah si?- dijo Danielle"

_ambas se comienzan a reír al caerse el sacapuntas al suelo, y al ser tan vagas como para pararse le lanzan el cubrecamas para pescarlo, tirando todo y cuaderno al piso_

**Dany: alla se fueron los Caramelos...**

**Alex: ¿que caramelos?**

**Dany: los de Cianuro xDDD**

**Alex: ¬¬!**

"-si, con Tonks- dijo Hermione nuevamente.

.que desperdicio...-dijeron Carly y Danielle mientras las otras reían.

-no me siento bien- dijo Danielle

-vamos, te acompaño a la enfermería- dijo Luna

-vallan, yo me quedo aquí. Dijo Alessandra

-yo si voy- dijo Hermione levantándose.

-y yo- dijo Carly a la vez.

Las 4 se fueron a la enfermería dejando a las otras en la escalera.

-¿que tiene Dan?- preguntó Akasha con curiosidad

-ni idea- dijeron las otras 2.

-bueno, solo nos queda esperar..."

**Dany: quiero hacértelo frente al espejoooooo, siempre te has desinhibido ante los actos prohibidos...**

**Alex: si dejaras de cantar fuese mucho mejor...¬¬**

**Dany: de todas formas ya no puedo cantar, me cortaste la inspiración...**

"Harry y Ron llevaban varios minutos buscando a las chicas y se encontraron con Luna, Carly y Hermione fuera de la enfermería.

-¿que sucede?- preguntó el pelirrojo al verlas ahí.

-esperamos- dijo Luna- a Danielle

-¿y que tiene? ¿Está enferma?- preguntó Harry

-no lo sabemos- contestó Carly- estaba muy extraña

En ese momento, sale Danielle de la enfermería arrugando un papel hasta volverlo bolita y le dijo a sus amigos-¿nos vamos?

Harry estaba apunto de preguntar, pero con una seña, Carly le dijo que no lo hiciese."

**Alex: si es como las señas tuyas se entera todo el mundo**

**Dany: ¡CLARO QUE NO!**

**Alex: ¿ah no? y que hay de la vez que estabas llamando a Yoyo y en vez de decir su nombre comenzaste a brincar y mover los brazos**

**Dany: realmente, eso se llama La Llamada Del Pájaro.**

**Alex: ¿eh? Oo ¿Y eso existe?**

**Dany: ¡Claro! Llamas a alguien y al mismo tiempo vuelas, jajajajajajajajaja**

**Alex: ¬¬**

"Severus Snape estaba en su despacho corrigiendo unos trabajos.

-no lo olvido- dijo en voz alta, en su cabeza la imagen se repetía una y otra vez, la cara de la joven pelirroja al entrar a su cuarto- estaba mal.

Siguió corrigiendo y leyendo y pensando, no dejaba de ver esa imagen en su cabeza, él sabía que pasaría, siempre pasa, pero no de esta forma, no así, no viéndolo, la pobre joven tenía la expresión de una niña asustada- una niña- dijo el profesor, siguiendo su trabajo"

**Dany: we know about drama...**

**Alex: ¿eh?**

**Dany: TNT**

**Alex: ¿que es eso?**

**Dany: esa partecita esta llena de drama...**

**Alex: ¿y?**

**Dany: nada, solo que me estaba imaginando alguna escena toda gris con Snape en el escritorio y que de repente suena la voz del tipo de los anuncios y diga "we know about drama, TNT" y me pareció buenísima propaganda para el canal.**

**Alex: ¬¬ y tan bien que iba y tu me cortaste la musa...**

**Dany: yo no he cortado nada, mas bien, la tijera está en la mesa de la computadora...**

**Alex: -- me estas molestando**

**Dany: nop, solo te imito xD**

**Alex: ¿sigue si?**

"Alessandra, con Natasha y Akasha en la escalera...

-¿que es eso?- preguntó Ak a Ale que tenía un cubito blanco en la mano.

-un cubito- dijo la pelirroja

-lógico- dijo Naths ¿pero que hace?

-ah- Alessandra sonrió- pregúntale cualquier cosa y te la responde, es un artículo de broma.

-¿si?- Akasha lo tomó-¿cuantos años tengo?- preguntó y el cubito cambió de colores y al volver a estar blanco tenía un "18" en uno de sus lados- wow, funciona.

-contesta cosas que podemos saber y que, obviamente, el cubito sabe, cosas que estén a nuestro alcance

-¿Quién es el asesino?- Natasha lo había tomado y lo que pasó fue increíble, el cubito se puso totalmente negro y así se quedó.

-lo olvidé- dijo Alex- le preguntas algo que no debemos saber, y se pone todo el cubito del color de las letras.

-yo quiero saber algo- Ak tomó el cubito y preguntó- ¿Ron alguna vez besó a alguno de sus hermanos y quién?

El cubito, en letras naranjas puso, "si. Fed". Las chicas rieron y en eso llegaron los demás."

**Dany: los cuales no necesitan ser nombrados...**

**Alex: ¡claro que si!**

**Dany: pues, di quienes son...**

**Alex: eh...Harry, Danielle, Carly, Luna, Hermione y Ron**

**Dany: genial, Ya los nombraste, ahora sigo.**

**Alex:¬¬ escríbelo**

**Dany: nop**

"-hola- dijo Danielle para luego quitarle el cubito a Akasha- ¿que hacen con esto?- Dan vio a Alessandra y esta sonrió, mientras se escondía disimuladamente tras Harry.

-¿a que fuiste a la enfermería?- preguntó Natasha- ¿estas enferma?

-eh...algo parecido- dijo Danielle arrojándoles la bolita de papel.

Akasha, Carly y Hermione tardaron varios minutos en abrirla y para cuando lo hicieron Ron y Harry casi se desmayan al verlo.

-no...-dijo Luna

-si...-dijo Danielle burlándose de ella"

**Dany: jejejeje así me burlo yo de Ale**

**Alex: ¬¬ y sabes que lo odio **

**Dany: JAJAJAJAJA por eso lo hago**

"-pero...es mentira ¿no?- dijo Hermione

-¿que cosa?- preguntó Alex acercándose nuevamente

-que Danielle está...-empezó Akasha

-...embarazada- terminó Danielle acostándose en un escalón."

**Dany: lindo final xD **

**Alex: UU me lo imaginaba...**

**Dany: ¿de que hablas? Si ya lo sabías, yo ya te lo había dicho**

**Alex: ¿ah si?**

**Dany: si, el mismo día que iba a matar a Snape como por vigésima quinta vez...**

**Alex: OO ¡ni se te ocurra!**

**Dany: a... pero a eso si le haces caso ¿no? pero a lo demás, nanai-nanai, no le paras bolas.**

**Alex: jejejeje sip !**

**Dany: ¬¬ ya no voy a escribir más, tengo examen de Latín en 3 horas...**

**Alex: mala idea escribir de mañana...**

**Dany: ¿por qué?**

**Alex: vamos allegar tarde al colegio...**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°

**Alex: bueno, al fin ponemos el tercer capítulo...**

**Dany: si, al fin, lamento que no halla tanta sangre...**

**Alex: pero es que si los matamos a todos juntos, ¿de que sirve si no queda nadie para el final?**

**Dany: jejejeje si...además, aún tenemos que "discutir" calmadamente a ver quien va a ser el asesino**

**Alex: porque, aunque usted no lo crea, aún NO tenemos a nadie!**

**Dany: y bueno, para el capítulo siguiente**

**Alex: o sea, el cuarto xDDDD**

**Dany: van a haber mas sorpresas...así que esperen.**

**Alex: gracias a akasha-bennington**

**Dany: que bastante que la nombramos...**

**Alex: a Carly McKinnon**

**Dany: que también se nombra muchísimo xD**

**Alex: a Marin Black**

**Dany: que va a salir en el cuarto capítulo, o en el quinto...depende xD**

**Alex y a Draconiger**

**Dany: ya yo te lo dije mon amour, tu también sales en el cuarto capítulo xD **

Alex: y los esperamos en el próximo capítulo

Dany: mas bien, ustedes nos esperan a nosotras...xDDD

Alex: cuídense!

Dany: si, eso, cuídense jajajajajajaja


	4. Untitled 4

**Alex: y yo que creía que la vez pasada tardamos mucho…………**

**Dany: verdad no???**

**Alex: ¡ya ni me acuerdo de que va esto………**

**Dany: gente muerta**

**Alex: ah ok, sigamos tonces!!!**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°

_**Capitulo IV: Untitled 4 **(de verdad, no tenemos mente pa' esto...)_

**Alex: Okay 101… FM STEREO!**

**Dany: deja la emoción que ya se acabó la canción**

**Alex: ¿vamos a seguir la historia?**

**Dany: que no se, ¿tu quieres seguir?**

**Alex: eh… no se, ¿tu que dices?**

**Dany: esta bien, además, no tenemos más nada que hacer.**

**Alex: pues, razón tienes…**

"Severus estaba paseando por los pasillos del colegio, pensando.

¿Qué tal si el asesino no es un alumno? Se dijo a si mismo, esbozando una leve sonrisa, puede que sea alguien del personal del colegio.

Cruzó en la esquina y su sonrisa se esfumó por completo, sus ojos comenzaron a hechar chispas y sus manos se cerraron en un puño

-¿Qué se supone que haces afuera Black?"

**Dany: me imagino eso…. Echando chispas xDDDD**

**Alex: oye mira…¡EVANGELION!**

**Dany: ajá, ¡a ver!**

**30 minutos después**

**Dany: me encanta el Eva 01, es morado y veeeerdeeee**

**Alex: me gustó la parte del baño**

**Dany: ¿Vamos a seguir escribiendo o a dormir?**

**Alex: ¿Qué hora es?**

**Dany: las 3 de la mañana**

**Alex: es temprano, vamos a escribir**

"-¡como es posible que hayas quedado embarazada?- preguntó Alexandra, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla

-todo- dijo Danielle riendo- comenzó cuando un espermatozoide…

-¡Ya se!- dijo la joven enojada- ¿acaso no utilizas protección?

-¿tu que crees?- preguntó Danielle levantandose

-¿es de Draco verdad?- preguntó Akasha

-puede ser…- Danielle sonrió- pero tu perro amante secreto tiene grandes posibilidades…- ante la mirada asesina de la otra chica, Danielle rió- claro boba ¿de quien mas que de Draco?

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo el rubio apareciendo por un lado."

**Alex: Tengo una idea…**

**Dany: primera verz que oigo salir esas palabras de tu boca **

**Alex: JA-JA-JA **

**Dany: aja ¿Cuál es?**

**Alex: ¿Qué tal si vemos la situación de una perspectiva diferente?**

**Dany: ¿Acaso te comiste un diccionario? En fin…sigue**

**Alex: ¿Qué tal si Voldemort se entera de lo ocurrido en el castillo?**

**Dany: sigue…**

**Alex: ¿por medio de Lucius?**

**Dany: sigue…**

**Alex: pero si ya terminé**

**Dany: en ese caso, me parece buena idea, por raro que paresca….**

**Alex: aja Meter, vamos a escribirlo pues…**

**Dany: Lucky there's a Family Guy...**

**Alex: boba¬¬**

"-Señor, le traigo buenas noticias- Dijo Lucius arrodillado frente a él."

**Alex: Señor Rubio Sexy**

**Dany: si…….**_Babas_

"-El plan va a la perfección.

-perfecto- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- ¿Cómo vamos?

-Han caido vrios, Dumbledore está asustado.

-¿algo adicional?

-si señor- contestó Lucius agravando la voz- es casi imposible la comunicación, Bellatrix se las ha ideado, pero solo puede enviar algún tipo de mensaje cada un mes

-Al menos están encerrados- contestó el lord ocuro- puedes retirarte.

Lucius salió del cuart y Voldemort se levantó y comenzó a reír.

-Perfecto- dijo- simplemente perfecto

De repente, una música empieza y Voldemort empieza a bailar moviendo las caderas…"

**Alex: borra eso!!!! ¬¬**

**Dany: ok….!**

_Dany tacha la última frase_

**Alex: vamos a seguir**

"-Oh Oh- dijo Sirius aterrado

- Vuelve in.me.dia.ta.men.te al despacho- dijo Severus con la vena de la sien a punto de explotar.

-Lo siento Snivellus. Dijo Sirius divertido- estoy en el colegio ¿Qué me podría pasar?

- Nada- dijo Snape sarcásticamente- puede que te maten… solo estamos encerrados con un asesino loco, pero no puede pasar nada

-¡vamos!- dijo Black riendo- no es tan grave, ¡yo puedo con todos!

Severus agarró a Sirius del brazo y lo llevó a rastras a una habitación perfectamente amueblada

-te quedas aquí, solo puedes salir de noche idiota.

-ajá…- Sirius se lanzó contra la cama y se puso a leer una revista- vete"

**Dany: Tan cuchi ese idiota…**

**Alex: ¬¬ sigamos**

**Dany: oye, una pregunta…**

**Alex: ¿Qué?**

**Dany: ¿el chicle se fuma?**

_Alex ve a su hermana con cara de loca_

**Alex: ¿Qué? ¡NO!**

**Dany: en ese caso, dejo de intentarlo….sigamos**

"-Draco- dijo Danielle- te tengo que decir que estoy embarazada.

Todos los presentes quedaron mudos ante la revelación, el susodicho rubio abrió la boca de la sorpresa

-Vamos- dijo Danielle- di algo

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- contestó Draco poniéndose serio de nuevo.

-no se, algo como '¿eh? ¿Enserio?' o que salgas corriendo gritando como loco, no se, dime tú….- Danielle se cruzó de brazos frente al chico

-bueno, en ese caso…-Draco abrazó a la chica y le dio un beso en los labios- felicidades, vas a ser mamá.

-no te creas que tu eres el padre- todos, incluido Malfoy, rieron.

-si me disculpan, tengo que irme, mi novia me espera- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Danielle- hasta luego

-no fue tan difícil ¿eh?- dijo la chica sentandose de nuevo.

-al menos no se lo tomó mal- dijo Harry.

-si, que suerte…-dijo a su vez Luna- para como es él…

-Danielle- dijo Carly de repente- ¿Aún sigue con Pasy?

-si"

**Dany: ¡MANGO!**

**Alex: M toca escribir a mi ¿verdad?**

**Dany:¡MANGO!**

**Alex suspira viendo como su hermana se para y comienza a bailar mientras come caramelos de mango**

"Una chica alta, de cabellos castaños, caminaba por los enormes pasillos del colegio mientras su túnica rosa oscura se arrastra por el piso.

-Draconiger- dice una voz de mujer a su espalda- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-al baño- contesta la joven- ¿acaso hay algún problema con eso?

-no te tardes- contestó la mujer con fastidio.

La chica siguió su camino, caminando cada vez más rápido, hasta que fue interrumpida al chocar de frente con otra chica.

-¡Auch!- dijo Danielle sobándose la cabeza- fíjate por donde vas hijo de…- sus ojos se abrieron por completo- ¿Marianne? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

**Dany: ¡MANGO!**

**Alex: tan bien que iba… ¬¬!**

"Remus Lupin iba caminando por uno de los tantos espacios del colegio, cuando se resbala.

-¿Qué demo…?- su frese fue cortada al ver que el causante del resbalón era un charco rojo, que seguía un camino hacia delante. El licántropo avanzó pisando la sangre, hasta llegar a la fuente, una masa uniforme, trozos de cuerpo picados, de todos tamaños, y en la pared, clavada, la cabeza, con los cabellos negros alborotados y sucios, los ojos inyectados en el líquido carmesí y la boca abierta en señal de miedo.

-no…- el profesor sacó su varita y lanzó chispas que fueron a todas partes, al instante llegaron Mcgonagall y Dumbledore.

-no puede ser- dijo la mujer tapándose la boca- no…

-Cho- dijo el director con la rabia reflejada en los ojos- Remus, ve por Severus, Minerva, vámonos de aquí. Cada uno hizo lo dicho y se fueron por sus respectivos pasillos, mientras una mujer de cabellos oscuros observaba la escena sonriente."

**Dany: MANGO**

**Alex: ¡tan bueno que estaba y tú sales con tu bendito mango! ¬¬**

"-vine por, um…- Marianne sonrió, mientras Danielle se acercaba a ella y tomaba su brazo izquierdo, subiéndole la manga.

-lo sabia…- dijo con desprecio- eres una de ellos.

-si, así es…-La castaña tapó la marca- pero lo hice por ustedes…

-si claro- instintivamente Danielle posó una de sus manos en su vientre. Draco no aceptó y tu si, no te creo Mary.

Marianne se acercó a ella, y la abrazó, Danille abrió los ojos en asombro.

-es la verdad- Mary susurró al oído de la otra- y te pido algo, no andes sola por el colegio,yo se quien es el asesino.

-dime entonces- susurró Danielle abrazándola también.

-no puedo- contestó con tristeza la otra sin separarse- no es posible, un hechizo me lo prohíbe…

En ese caso, ven conmigo- Danielle separó el abrazo y la tomó de la mano- tengo algo que contarte"

**Dany: ¡MANGO!**

**Alex: ¡beep Ya basta! ¡Deja el beep mango!**

**Dany: ¿de donde salió el beep?**

**Alex: no se…**

"-¿Dónde estará Danielle?- preguntó Carly.

-tal vez se fue a su casa. Dijo Harry- tú sabes, a descansar.

- o al baño a seguir vomitando- dijo Natasha riendo

-no seas así, ve que tenemos que apoyarla con esto del embarazo- Dijo Hermione muy seria.

-Vamos, tengo ham…-ron fue cortado por un agitado Neville.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Ha…muert…-Neville tomó aire varias veces- Ha muerto la profesora Chang.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, con la boca abierta, y la misma pregunta en la cabeza '¿Quién tiene la mente tan retorcida para hacer estas atracidades?' "

**Dany: ¡YO! ¡MANGO!**

**Alex: ¡YA!**

**Dany: ok, ok, de todas formas ya se me acabaron los caramelos… **

**Alex: pero tienes una BOLSA llena en la mesita de noche.**

**Dany: ya se, pero es que ya me duele el estómago…**

**Alex: ok, entonces vamos a dejar de escribir **

**Dany: antes de que vomite…**

**Alex: y a ver tele….**

**Dany: ¡y a comer hielo!**

**Alex: en fin, chao**

**Dany: ¿a quien le dices chao?**

**Alex: a ti, yo me voy a ver tele.**

**Dany: um…ok, pásame el baso.**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°

**Alex: bueno, al fin ponemos el quinto capítulo...**

**Dany: cuarto…...**

**Alex: uU cherto, apenas es el cuarto…………**

**Dany: ya sabes quien es el asesino?**

**Alex: no y vos?**

**Dany: nopos, pero yo no soy xDDD**

**Alex: que raro……….que se note el sarcasmo……..**

**Dany: espero que les haya gustado…**

**Alex: aunq tardamos un monton en ponerlo…….**

**Dany: si!!! Ni siquiera habia ido yo pa margarita!!!!!!! OO**

**Alex: en fin, los agradecimientos**

**Dany: a Akasha, Carly, Nathos que salen en el fic**

**Alex: A yo que salgo en el fic**

**Dany: A Draconiger que ya salió en el fic…**

**Alex: A Marin y a Ani-Ceci que vienen en el próximo…. **

**Dany: hasta la próxima!!!!**

**Alex: see……………………………la última actualización fue en febrero Oo**

**Dany: bueno, de regalo de Navidad xDDDDDDDDD**

**Alex: hasta la vista, baby**

**Dany: chau!!!**


	5. Untitled 5

**Alex: después de 30 años**

**Dany: 3 meses**

**Alex: 22 días**

**Dany: 15 horas**

**Alex: 45 minutos**

**Dany: 20 segundos y contando….**

**Alex: SEGUIMOS!!**

_*Alex y Dany sonríen y miran la pantalla con los ojos muy abiertos*_

**Dany: ¡esta vez en una mac!!!!!**

**Alex: Update: nos mudamos a Canadá. Ahora, ¿que hacemos?**

**Dany: ¡Vamos a ver Death Note!!!!!**

**Alex: ¿Otra vez?**

**Dany: si, bueno, es divertido **_*****__Dany sonríe maniáticamente* _**Mello… muajajajajajaja**

**Alex: ejem…Ryuk es mejor**

**Dany: Mello es mejor**

**Alex: No, ¡Ryuk es mejor!**

**Dany: ¡QUE MELLO ES MEJOR!**

**Kevin: En realidad, es mejor L**

_*Dany y Alex se quedan con los ojos muy abiertos, se miran entre ellas, ven como Kevin desaparece de la misma forma en la que llegó y se vuelven a ver entre ellas*_

**Dany: Random…**

**Alex: mucho…**

**Dany: En fin… esta vez SI vamos a tener mas historia que nosotras hablando**

**Alex: BUUUUUUU!!! Digo, si, eso xD**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°

_**Capitulo V: Untitled 5 **__(¿Creyeron que ya se nos ocurrió un título? JA!)_

**Alex: Recordando los viejos tiempos…. ***_Alex recuerda a Dany comiendo caramelos de mango* _**El peor de los tiempos…..**

**Dany: en fin, sigamos con la historia ¿Te parece?**

**Alex: ajam….ok**

"Sirius estaba sentado en aquel cuarto, mas aburrido que una ostra, comiendo papas fritas.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del colegio, los profesores estaba reunidos ideando un plan para encontrar al asesino antes de que otra atrocidad ocurriese.

-No podemos dejar de dar clases- dijo Snape, apoyado en la mesa con ambos brazos.

-Claro que no, nunca- contestó el director, sentado, viendo a los jefe de casa que estaban con él.

-Habrá que hacer algo…- contestó McGonagall, paseando al rededor del despacho.

-Tengo una idea…- dijo Flickwick de repente, y todos lo miraron.

-¡Como es posible!- decía Alessandra tirada en el piso con los brazos en la cabeza al chico que estaba sentada frente a ella- ¿Como es posible que tu, el hombre mas hombre de este castillo, el chico mas sexy del mundo, la persona mas sarcastica y odiosa, tu, el dios de las maldades juveniles, tu, el unico chico capaz de hacer llorar a una mujer, sepa hacer pie?

-Es fácil, solo tienes que mezclar todos los ingredientes y ponerlos en la galleta- Dionisio sonreía, con un pie de limón en los brazos, mientras Alex picaba un pedazo.

-Te quedó bueno- susurró la muchacha, luego de probar un bocado.

-por cierto, soy gay- dijo Dionisio, fuera de lugar, haciendo que a la chica se le cayera el plato con el pie.

-¡LO QUE FALTABA!- Alex se levanta y agarra a Dionisio por los hombros y lo empieza a mover- ¡POR TU CULPA SE ME CAYÓ EL PIE!

-Dejen el escándalo que me duele la cabeza- dijo Carly, entrando a la casa de Griffindor.

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER!- Gritó Alessandra, mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos al piso, al pobre pie de limón que ya no podría ser disfrutado.

-o te callas o te meto el maldito zapato que traigo puesto por aquel lugar al cual nunca le llega el sol- Contestó Carly, poniéndose la mano en la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-Me da igual- Alessandra se levantó, tomando todas sus cosas con ella- Dionisio, nos vamos.

-Nos vemos luego Carly- dijo el chico, saliendo tras su mejor amiga.

-lo me que faltaba, muriéndome de jaqueca y esos estúpidos gritando como siempre. –La chica suspiró, sentándose el un sofá alejado del desastre que había hecho la hermana de su mejor amiga.

-Carly- dijo Harry, entrando a la sala común, al verla sentada en el sofá- ¿Dónde esta tu prima?

-¿Lavance? Me imagino que en Huffelpuff, donde siempre, ¿Por qué?

-Escuche a unas personas hablando de algo, y pensé que ella estaba involucrada.

-la verdad, yo no se nada de ella – la chica suspiró, dejándose caer en el sofá- es tan extraña, callada y siempre te mira con tanto odio… Se parece a Alessandra mas que a nadie…

En esos momentos la puerta se abrió y entraron Ron y Hermione, sin aire, corriendo hacia donde estaban los otro dos.

-Ha pasado de nuevo- Dijo Hermione, tomando aire –Han encontrado otro cuerpo.

-¿Es que no piensan encontrar a esta persona?- Carly se levantó, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza- no quiero saber nada de esto- y sin mas, se fue a su habitación."

**Dany: tengo hambre**

**Alex: me da igual, sigue escribiendo**

**Dany:pero mi estomago anda diciendo 'comidaaaaaaaa, comidaaaaaaaa' desde hace rato**

**Alex: me da igual**

**Dany: Tu no me quieres!!!! T_____T **

**Alex: aja, sigue escribiendo.**

**Dany: *sniff* ya vas a ver cuando tu tengas hambre…… te voy a amarrar a la silla!! mauajajajajajajajaja**

**Alex: aja….. sigue escribiendo**

**Dany: T____T**

"Harry suspiró viendo como su novia se iba a su cuarto. -¿Qué pasó?

-------estacosafeanomedejaponerespaciosenblancoporningunladoT.T-------

-Esto no puede ser- McGonagall miraba el cuerpo semi-deforme de una mujer guindando del techo, con un garfio en la mandíbula, con la piel pelada en los brazos y piernas, y la varita-que se sospechó era la suya propia- clavada en el ojo derecho.

-¿Cómo es posible….?- Snape dijo, observando detenidamente el rostro sangriento de la mujer.

-Tenemos que poner una alerta mas alta- dijo Flicwick, temblando de pies a cabeza, con la varita apretada en la mano derecha- No podemos seguir dando clases.

-Hay mortífagos en el colegio- Dijo Snape, conjurando una bolsa negra y cubriendo el cuerpo, para luego bajarlo de su lugar.

-Necesitamos hablar con Black, Lupin y Dumbledore- McGonagall se fue del lugar lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Qu---Que?- Harry tenía los ojos como platos, y la piel de un color verdoso, enfermizo.

-Encontraron el cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange- Hermione, sentada junto a Ron, explicaba la situación- Y Snape nos ha dicho que no salgamos de nuestras casas.

-Hay mortífagos, Harry- Ron tembló cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo- No es culpa de Vol-ese mismo.

-Es uno de nosotros- suspiró Hermione, apoyándola cabeza en una de sus manos- estamos completamente jodidos.

Carly bajó las escaleras con los cabellos mojados, refrescada, y al ver los rostros de los demás, su calma desapareció.

-Ya sabía yo que algo malo iba a pasar, por eso me dolía la cabeza- Carly se sentó en las piernas de su novio, esperando que los otros le informaran de la situación.

-------estacosafeanomedejaponerespaciosenblancoporningunladoT.T-------

-¿Draco?- Danielle preguntó asomándose al cuarto de su novio, suspirando al verlo vacío -¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Una de las paredes de piedra del cuarto se abrió, dejando entrar a tres mujeres, todas vestidas de negro y con capucha puesta.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Danielle sacó su varita, apuntando a la figura mas cercana.

-No hagas nada- Dijo Marianne, bajándose la capucha- Estamos juntas.

-Lo que significa que todas son mortífagas- Danielle dijo entre dientes, bajando su varita, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando la puerta tras ella- Siéntense y muestren la cara al menos.

Las tres se sentaron en camas diferentes, y Marianne suspiró- Ellas- dijo la castaña, mientras las otras dos descubrían sus rostros- Son Cecilia –la pelirroja sentada en la cama de Goyle asintió con la cabeza- y Marina- la de cabellos negros en la cama de Crabble saludó con la mano.

-¿Y que hacen aquí?- preguntó Danielle, sentándose junto a Marianne en la cama de Draco.

-Escondiéndonos- Dijo Cecilia con una sonrisa en los labios- porque nos estamos muriendo de miedo.

-Idiota, no digas eso- Marina reclamó, suspirando- por idiota que parezca, es verdad. No podemos quedarnos donde estábamos.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Danielle.

-Porque el idiota de- La voz de Marina fue cortada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos y empezó a sudar.

-¿Vez? No podemos decir su nombre- Marianne sonrió tristemente- pero él asesinó a Bellatrix.

-Yo creí que el asesino estaba de su parte- Danielle abrió los ojos como platos al ver a todas las mujeres negando con la cabeza.

-Al perecer- dijo Cecilia- No está de parte de nadie.

-Necesitamos quedarnos escondidas la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible- Marina interrumpió a su amiga- Yo no tengo ganas de morirme aún.

-En algún momento te van a matar de todas formas- Dijo Danielle entre dientes, mirando a su amiga -¿Por qué carajos no me dijiste que eras mortífaga Mary?

-Porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar de esta manera- la castaña suspiró- Cecilia y yo tenemos permiso de Dumbledore para ser espías, aparte tu sabes mi gusto por la tortura.

-Sadista- susurró Danielle

-Y Marina, no tuvo opción, la obligaron sus padres.- Terminó Marianne ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

-Bien, quédense todo lo que quieran, pero por favor, no me involucren en nada- Danielle se pasó la mano por el cabello luego de hablar.

-¡Que raro, yo creí que te encantaba el peligro!- Marianne rió, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Danielle.

-Eso es verdad, pero también me preocupo por otras cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?-preguntó Marina- si no te molesta que pregunte.

-Bien, la verdad- Danielle sonrió- es que estoy embarazada, y pues, estar en peligro no es la mejor de las opciones.

Marina y Cecilia se quedaron boquiabiertas, y Marianne suspiró – Lo haces ver como si fuese lo mas fantástico del mundo.

-La verdad, es realmente fantástico. –Danielle sonrió- Me la paso vomitando todo lo que como, me mareo como si estuviese en un barco y mi humor está peor que cuando tengo mi periodo.

Cecilia y Marianne se rieron y Marina suspiró.

-Yo quiero tener un hijo- Marina hizo pucheros y se cruzó de brazos- Pero Marc no quiere.

Esta vez fueron Danielle y Cecilia las que rieron.

-------estacosafeanomedejaponerespaciosenblancoporningunladoT.T-------

No muy lejos de la casa de Slytherin se pudo escuchar el grito de terror de una chica.

Draco, que no estaba lejos de donde suponía que provino el grito salió corriendo, con varita en mano, para ver que había sucedido.

Ahí, en medio del pasillo norte del quito piso del castillo estaba parada una chica de cabellos castaños claros hasta media espalda, con las manos en el rostro y temblando de pies a cabeza. Draco se acercó a ella y, al ver lo que esta estaba viendo, su varita tocó el suelo.

Unos diez pasos frente a ellos se encontraba el torso y un pie de una persona, y, pegada a la pared se encontraban las manos y una pierna. Mas adelante, entre el charco de sangre, estaba la cabeza de un alumno.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°

**Dany: es que no puedo evitar dejarlo en suspenso.**

**Alex: seee la verdad es que así queda mejor.**

**Dany: Creo que ya no me puedo quejar que nunca actualizamos….**

**Alex: Wow, esta historia lleva 4 años puesta en **

**Dany: eso no es bueno…… mucho menos si no está terminada.**

**Alex: Lo se, pero es un logro único JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Dany: Si alguien aún lee esta historia**

**Alex: Lo cual dudo**

**Dany: La vamos a terminar.**

**Alex: Este año.**

**Dany: Sepos, 2009!!!!!**

**Alex: Apenas y va a tener 2 capítulos mas**

**Dany: a menos de que no podamos arreglar todo en dos capítulos**

**Alex: Entonces tendría 3 mas.**

**Dany: Feliz año a todo el mundo!!!**

**Alex: E imagínense que la última actualización fue en Diciembre del 2008**

**Dany: Hasta la vista**

**Alex: Baby**


End file.
